dieolympischenspielefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Olympischen Spiele 2012
thumb Die Olympische Spiele wurden 2012 in London, England veranstaltet. Die Olympischen Spiele 2012 (offiziell Spiele der XXX. Olympiade genannt) fanden vom 25. Juli bis 12. August 2012 in London statt. Die Eröffnungsfeier fand am 27. Juli statt. Den Austragungsort wählte das Internationale Olympische Komitee am 6. Juli 2005 im Rahmen seiner 117. Session in Singapur. Die Kandidatur Londons, die von Sebastian Coe angeführt wurde, setzte sich dabei gegen Paris, Madrid, New York und Moskau durch. Nach 1908 und 1948 war die Hauptstadt des Vereinigten Königreichs zum dritten Mal Gastgeber Olympischer Spiele. Bewerbungen Bis zur festgelegten Frist am 15. Juli 2003 reichten neun Städte ihrethumb|Logo der Kandidatur Bewerbung zur Durchführung der Olympischen Spiele 2012 beim Internationalen Olympischen Komitee (IOC) ein. Dies waren Havanna (Kuba), Istanbul (Türkei), Leipzig (Deutschland), London (Vereinigtes Königreich), Madrid (Spanien), Moskau (Russland), New York (USA), Paris (Frankreich) und Rio de Janeiro (Brasilien). Gestützt auf einen Bericht der Evaluationskommission, die verschiedene Aspekte der Bewerbungen untersucht und bewertet hatte, reduzierte das IOC am 18. Mai 2004 das Kandidatenfeld auf fünf Städte: London, Madrid, Moskau, New York und Paris. thumb|left|Zug der London Underground mit einer Werbelackierung für die OlympiakandidaturAlle fünf Städte reichten bis zum 19. November 2004 ihre offizielle Kandidatur ein und wurden im Februar und März 2005 von der Evaluationskommission des IOC jeweils vier Tage lang besucht. Während dieser wichtigen Phase musste die Pariser Kandidatur zwei Rückschläge hinnehmen: Mehrere Streiks und Demonstrationen sowie ein Bericht, wonach Guy Drut, eine der Schlüsselfiguren der Kandidatur, aufgrund eines Parteispendenskandals angeklagt würde. Das IOC veröffentlichte die Evaluationsberichte am 6. Juni 2005. Obwohl sie weder Benotungen noch Ranglisten enthielten, machte Paris den stärksten Eindruck, dicht gefolgt von London, das seit der ersten Beurteilung im Jahr 2004 zahlreiche Verbesserungen vorgenommen hatte. New York und Madrid erhielten ebenfalls positive Bewertungen, während Moskau als schwächste Kandidatur galt. Logo der Kandidatur Zug der London Underground mit einer Werbelackierung für die Olympiakandidatur Während des gesamten Bewerbungsprozesses galt Paris als Favorit, zumal diese Bewerbung bereits die dritte in jüngster Vergangenheit war. London folgte zunächst mit deutlichem Abstand, was sich jedoch zu ändern begann, nachdem Sebastian Coe am 19. Mai 2004 zur Leitfigur der Kandidatur bestimmt worden war. Cherie Blair, Frau des britischen Premierministers, besuchte zahlreiche IOC-Mitglieder, Prinzessin Anne schaltete sich ein und auch David Beckham kämpfte um die Bewerbung. Tony Blair besuchte Silvio Berlusconi in seinem Haus auf Sardinien und bat ihn um Unterstützung durch die italienischen Delegierten. Im August 2004 begannen verschiedene Medien ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen zwischen London und Paris zu prognostizieren. Wenige Tage vor der entscheidenden Abstimmung meinte IOC-Präsident Jacques Rogge vor versammelter Presse: „Ich kann es nicht voraussagen, da ich nicht weiß, wie die IOC‐Mitglieder stimmen werden. Aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass es sehr eng werden wird. Vielleicht wird der Unterschied zehn Stimmen oder sogar weniger betragen.“ Im Rahmen der 117. IOC-Session in Singapur fand am 6. Juli 2005 die Wahl des Austragungsortes statt. Moskau schied in der ersten Runde aus, gefolgt von New York und Madrid. Somit stießen London und Paris in die vierte und entscheidende Runde vor. Die britische Hauptstadt setzte sich dabei knapp mit 54 zu 50 Stimmen durch womit auch feststand, dass die Sommer-Paralympics 2012 in London stattfinden. Die Siegesfeiern in London waren nur von kurzer Dauer, da die Stadt am folgenden Tag durch die Terroranschläge in mehreren U-Bahn-Zügen erschüttert wurde. Nachstehend die Ergebnisse der Wahlgänge: Die Anzahl der abgegebenen Stimmen stieg von Wahlgang zu Wahlgang, da die IOC-Mitglieder aus den Ländern der Kandidatenstädte erst nach deren Ausscheiden mitstimmen durften. Vorbereitungen Organisation Am 3. Oktober 2005, knapp drei Monate nachdem London den Zuschlag erhalten hatte, erfolgte die Gründung des London Organising Committee of the Olympic Games (LOCOG). Das von Sebastian Coe präsidierte LOCOG ist verantwortlich für die Organisation und die Durchführung der Olympischen Spiele sowie der daran anschließenden Paralympics. Es arbeitet eng mit der im März 2006 eingesetzten Olympic Delivery Authority (ODA) zusammen, deren Aufgaben die Planung und der Bau der Sport- und Infrastrukturanlagen sind. Die Government Olympic Executive (GOE), eine Abteilung des britischen Ministeriums für Kultur, Medien und Sport, ist die führende Regierungsbehörde für die Koordination der Olympischen Spiele und Paralympics. Sie tritt als Aufsichtsbehörde auf, plant die Nachnutzung der Anlagen und übernimmt das Controlling der Ausgaben der öffentlichen Hand, die 9,3 Milliarden Pfund betragen. Während der Vorbereitungsphase unternahm die IOC-Koordinationskommission für die Sommerspiele 2012 mehrere offizielle Besuche, um den Fortschritt zu begutachten. Der zehnte und letzte Besuch erfolgte im März 2012, woraufhin die Kommission zu folgendem Schluss kam: „London ist bereit, diesen Sommer die Welt zu empfangen.“ Verkehrsinfrastrucktur thumb|Olympic Javelin-ShuttlezugDer Ausbau des öffentlichen Personennahverkehrs war ein wichtiges Element der Londoner Kandidatur. Transport for London (TfL) nahm im Hinblick auf die Olympischen Spiele 2012 zahlreiche Verbesserungen vor. Dazu gehören die Verlängerung der East London Line von London Overground, der Ausbau der Docklands Light Railway und der North London Line sowie die Einführung von Shuttlezügen mit der Bezeichnung Olympic Javelin („Olympischer Speer“) auf der Schnellfahrstrecke High Speed One. Gemäß Angaben von Network Rail werden während der Spiele 4.000 zusätzliche Zugverbindungen angeboten sowie längere Züge eingesetzt. Der Olympiapark wird durch die Bahnhöfe Stratford International und Stratford erschlossen. Stündlich sollen 240.000 Besucher dorthin befördert werden können. Auch die übrigen Wettkampfstätten in London sind mit Schienenverkehrsmitteln (Bahn, U-Bahn, Docklands Light Railway) erreichbar. Hinzu kommt die Emirates Air Line, eine Gondelbahn zwischen dem O2 und dem ExCeL Exhibition Centre, die am 28. Juni 2012 eröffnet wurde. Es werden insgesamt 30.000 Parkplätze in temporären Park-and-ride-Anlagen angeboten, von wo aus die Besucher mit Bussen zu den Wettkampfstätten befördert werden. Den Zuschlag dafür erhielt das Unternehmen FirstGroup, das auch zahlreiche Fernbuslinien anbieten und insgesamt rund 900 Busse einsetzen wird. 80 % aller Athleten sollen weniger als 20 Minuten bis zu ihren Wettkampfstätten benötigen und 93 % aller Athleten weniger als 30 Minuten zu ihren Trainingsstandorten. Um Athleten, Betreuern, Offiziellen und VIPs ein möglichst störungsfreies Fortbewegen zu ermöglichen, werden für sie auf einigen Straßen Fahrspuren reserviert. Das rund 170 km lange Olympic Route Network wird Wettkampfstätten und Unterkünfte miteinander verbinden. Verschiedentlich wurden Bedenken geäußert, dass die Verkehrsinfrastruktur in der Nähe der Wettkampfstätten außerhalb Londons dem Besucherandrang nicht gewachsen sein könnte. Dies trifft insbesondere auf die Segelwettbewerbe bei Weymouth zu: Diese Region ist nicht an das Autobahnnetz angebunden, außerdem wird das lokale Straßennetz durch den Tourismus in der Sommersaison in hohem Maße beansprucht. Aus diesem Grund entstand eine sieben Kilometer lange Entlastungsstraße zwischen Dorchester und Weymouth, die im März 2011 nach dreijähriger Bauzeit eröffnet wurde, aber bereits in den 1940er Jahren geplant gewesen war. Sicherheit thumb|left|Rapier-RaketensystemDie Spiele werden nach derzeitigem Planungsstand neben privaten Sicherheitsdienstleistern vom Metropolitan Police Service sowie den Streitkräften des Vereinigten Königreichs geschützt. Geplant ist der Einsatz von rund 40.000 Sicherheitskräften, davon 13.500 Soldaten und 10.000 Polizisten. Das Militär wird insbesondere die Luftsicherheit sicherstellen und zu diesen Zwecken Abfangjäger (Eurofighter Typhoon) und Hubschrauber (Puma, Westland Lynx) einsetzen. An sechs Standorten sind zudem Luftabwehrraketen (Rapier-Raketensystem, Starstreak HVM) stationiert. Das amphibische Angriffsschiff HMS Ocean wird auf der Themse stationiert und als Hubschrauberlandeplatz, logistischer Stützpunkt und als Unterkunft für 800 Soldaten dienen. Der Einsatz der Luftwaffe und Marine wurde während des Manövers Exercise Olympic Guardian vom 2. bis 10. Mai 2012 trainiert. Seit dem 14. Juli 2012 besteht ferner eine partielle Sperrung des Luftraums über London. Im Juli 2012 musste das Sicherheitsunternehmen G4S, das für 300 Millionen Pfund mit der Absicherung des Olympiaparks in London beauftragt worden war, nur zwei Wochen vor Beginn der Spiele eingestehen, die vertraglich vereinbarten Aufgaben aufgrund von Personalmangel und Managementfehlern nicht erfüllen zu können. Die britische Armee stellte daraufhin zusätzlich 3.500 Mann und den Hubschrauberträger HMS Ocean zur Verfügung, um die bei G4S entstandenen Lücken auszugleichen. Wettkampfstätten Die Wettkampfstätten der Olympischen Spiele 2012 sind eine Kombination aus neu errichteten, bereits bestehenden und temporären Anlagen. Absicht der Organisatoren war es, die Anlagen nach den Spielen wann immer möglich einer neuen Nutzung zuzuführen und die Folgekosten gering zu halten. So wird die Größe einiger Anlagen nach 2012 reduziert, während die meisten temporären Anlagen abgebaut und an anderen Orten in Großbritannien wieder aufgebaut werden. Die meisten Anlagen werden drei verschiedenen Zonen innerhalb von Greater London zugeordnet, die Olympic Zone (Olympische Zone), die River Zone (Flusszone) und die Central Zone (Zentrale Zone). Darüber hinaus gibt es einige Anlagen außerhalb Londons. Olympische Zone Im Stadtteil Stratford, rund zehn Kilometer östlich des Stadtzentrums, entstand am Unterlauf des Flusses Lea der Olympiapark. Auf dem 250 Hektar großen Gelände befanden sich zuvor einige Industriebetriebe und ein stillgelegtes Bahnbetriebswerk. Der Olympiapark umfasst folgende Anlagen: *Olympiastadion für Leichtathletik, Eröffnungs- und Schlussfeier (80.000 Plätze) *Aquatics Centre für Schwimmen, Synchronschwimmen, Wasserspringen und das Schwimmen des Modernen Fünfkampfs (17.500 Plätze) * London Velopark mit **London Olympic Velodrome für den Bahnradsport (6.000 Plätze) **Außenanlage für BMX-Rennen (6.000 Plätze) *Riverbank Arena für Feldhockey (15.000 Plätze) *Basketball Arena für die Basketball-Vorrunde und die Handball-Finalspiele (10.000 Plätze) *Copper Box für die Vorrunde und die Viertelfinals im Handball sowie für die Fechtwettkämpfe des Modernen Fünfkampfs (7.000 Plätze) *Water Polo Arena für Wasserball (5.000 Plätze) *Eton Manor als Trainingszentrum für Schwimmer und Wasserballer Flusszone Die Flusszone umfasst vier Anlagen im Osten Londons beidseits der Themse, wenige Kilometer südlich des Olympiaparks gelegen: *ExCeL Exhibition Centre für Boxen, Fechten, Judo, Taekwondo, Tischtennis, Gewichtheben und Ringen (5.000 bis 10.000 Plätze) *North Greenwich Arena (The O2) für Gerätturnen, Trampolinturnen und die Basketball-Finalspiele (20.000 Plätze) *Greenwich Park für den Pferdesport sowie die Disziplinen Springreiten und Combined (Laufen und Schießen) des Modernen Fünfkampfs (23.000 Plätze) *Royal Artillery Barracks für das Sportschießen (7.500 Plätze) Zentrale Zone Die zentrale Zone umfasst alle übrigen Anlagen in Greater London. Diese sind über das Stadtzentrum und den Westen der Stadt verteilt: *All England Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club für die Tennisturniere (30.000 Plätze) *Earls Court Exhibition Centre für Hallenvolleyball (15.000 Plätze) *Horse Guards Parade für Beachvolleyball (15.000 Plätze) *Hyde Park für Triathlon und Freiwasserschwimmen (3.000 Plätze) *Lord’s Cricket Ground für Bogenschießen (6.500 Plätze) *Wembley Arena für Badminton und Rhythmische Sportgymnastik (6.000 Plätze) *Wembley Stadium für Fußball-Finalspiele (90.000 Plätze) *The Mall, Start und Ziel der Straßenradrennen, der Geherrennen und der Marathonläufe *Hampton Court Palace, Start und Ziel der Einzelzeitfahren Außerhalb Londons Folgende Wettkampfanlagen befinden sich außerhalb Londons: *Dorney Lake bei Windsor (Berkshire) für die Wettkämpfe im Rudern und im Kanurennsport (30.000 Plätze) *Hadleigh Farm bei Southend-on-Sea (Essex) für die Mountainbike-Rennen (20.000 Plätze) *Lee Valley White Water Centre bei Waltham Cross (Hertfordshire) für den Kanuslalom (12.000 Plätze) *Weymouth and Portland National Sailing Academy bei Weymouth (Dorset) für die Wettbewerbe im Segeln (4.600 Plätze) Die Vorrundenspiele des olympischen Fußballturniers werden in bereits bestehenden Stadien in verschiedenen britischen Städten ausgetragen: *City of Coventry Stadium in Coventry (32.500 Plätze) *Hampden Park in Glasgow (52.000 Plätze) *Millennium Stadium in Cardiff (74.600 Plätze) *Old Trafford in Manchester (76.000 Plätze) *St. James’ Park in Newcastle upon Tyne (52.400 Plätze) Olympische Dörfer Das Olympische Dorf mit Unterkünften für Athleten und akkreditierte Offizielle befindet sich im nordöstlichen Teil des Londoner Olympiaparks und verfügt über 17.320 Betten.30 Für die Segler und ihre Betreuer (rund 400 Personen) steht die neu errichtete Wohnsiedlung Osprey Quay am nördlichen Ende der Isle of Portland zur Verfügung. Konzeptänderungen Das Sportstättenkonzept wurde im Vergleich zum ursprünglichen Plan, mit dem man sich beworben hatte, mehrfach geändert. Die Wirtschaftskrise zwang die Regierung dazu, die Kosten zu senken, um den öffentlichen Haushalt zu entlasten. So wurden zwei temporäre Sporthallen für Fechten und Volleyball im Olympiapark nicht realisiert und die Wettbewerbe in bereits bestehende Anlagen verlegt: Volleyball in das Earls Court Exhibition Centre und Fechten in das ExCeL Exhibition Centre. Ebenfalls nicht realisiert wurde der Bau der North Greenwich Arena 2 (neben der North Greenwich Arena) für Badminton und Rhythmische Sportgymnastik. Diese Wettbewerbe finden in der bestehenden Wembley Arena statt. Das Sportschießen sollte zunächst im National Shooting Centre in Bisley in der Grafschaft Surrey stattfinden. Das IOC drängte jedoch darauf, nicht zu viele Wettbewerbe außerhalb Londons auszutragen, so dass die Wahl auf die Royal Artillery Barracks fiel. Der ursprünglich als Austragungsort der Mountainbike-Rennen geplante Weald Country Park wurde auf Drängen des Radsport-Weltverbandes UCI durch die Hadleigh Farm ersetzt, da das Terrain dort technisch anspruchsvoller und selektiver ist. Der Regent’s Park spielte ursprünglich eine wichtige Rolle in der Planung der Wettkampfanlagen. Hier sollten zwei temporäre Stadien für Baseball und Softball errichtet werden, doch zwei Tage nachdem London den Zuschlag für die Durchführung der Olympischen Spiele erhalten hatte, strich das IOC diese Sportarten aus dem olympischen Programm. Auch war im Regent’s Park ursprünglich das Start-/Zielgelände der Straßenradrennen vorgesehen, doch die UCI setzte eine komplette Änderung des Streckenverlaufs durch. Start und Ziel befinden sich nun in The Mall (Straßenrennen) und beim Hampton Court Palace (Einzelzeitfahren). Symbolik Logo Das Logo der Olympischen Spiele wurde vom Beratungsunternehmen Wolff Olins entworfen und am 4. Juni 2007 vorgestellt. Das Logo, dessen Entwicklung 400.000 Pfund kostete, ist eine abstrakte Darstellung der Zahl 2012. Dabei sind die Olympischen Ringe in die Null eingebettet, das Wort London in die obere Zwei. Mit leichten Abwandlungen kommt es auch für die Paralympics 2012 zur Anwendung. Die Standardfarben sind Grün, Magenta, Orange und Blau. Auf diesen Farbhintergründen (bevorzugt Magenta) steht an Wandbespannungen, Bodenstreifen etc. meist mehrfach der Text "London 2012" in weiß oder (seltener) schwarz, gefolgt von einfarbig weißen oder schwarzen Olympischen Ringen, beispielsweise auf der Innenverkleidung des Centercourts in Wimbledon. Es sind aber beliebige weitere Farbkombinationen anwendbar, so dass Sponsoren das Logo flexibel an ihre Bedürfnisse anpassen können. Unmittelbar nach der Präsentation rief das Logo in der Öffentlichkeit starke negative Reaktionen hervor. Bereits wenige Stunden später hatten Zehntausende Personen eine Petition unterschrieben, mit der ein neues Logo gefordert wurde. Verschiedene Zeitungen führten mit Beteiligung ihrer Leser eigene Gestaltungswettbewerbe durch und The Sun präsentierte den Entwurf eines Makakenweibchens. Der Guardian beschrieb das Logo als „Lisa Simpson, die London einen Blowjob gibt“, während andere sich an ein „verzerrtes Hakenkreuz“ erinnert fühlten. Eine animierte Version, die am selben Tag wie das Logo präsentiert worden war, löste laut der Hilfsorganisation Epilepsy Action bei mehreren Personen epileptische Anfälle aus. Die beanstandete Animation wurde daraufhin nach kurzer Zeit von der Website des Organisationskomitees entfernt. Der damalige Londoner Bürgermeister Ken Livingstone forderte, dem Unternehmen, das diesen „katastrophalen Fehler“ begangen habe, dürfe kein Honorar überwiesen werden. Im Februar 2011 beschwerte sich der Iran, das Logo sei dem Wort „Zion“ ähnlich und damit rassistisch. Der Generalsekretär des Iranischen Olympischen Komitees drohte mit einem Olympiaboykott und forderte andere muslimische Staaten auf, ebenfalls gegen das Logo zu protestieren. Maskottchen Wenlock und Mandeville, die offiziellen Maskottchen der Olympischen Spiele 2012 und der Paralympics 2012, wurden erstmals am 19. Mai 2010 vorgestellt. Sie stellen zwei menschenähnliche einäugige Stahltropfen der Stahlindustrie in Bolton dar. Benannt sind sie nach Much Wenlock in Shropshire, dem Austragungsort eines Vorläufers der modernen Olympischen Spiele, und Stoke Mandeville in Buckinghamshire, wo 1948 ein Vorläufer der Paralympics stattgefunden hatte. Der Schriftsteller Michael Morpurgo schrieb zwei Geschichten für Kinder mit den Maskottchen in der Hauptrolle, darauf basierend kamen vier Zeichentrickfilme hinzu. Während die Maskottchen in der relevanten Zielgruppe der Kinder durchaus Anklang fanden, beschrieb ein Kritiker sie als „Ergebnis eines betrunkenen One-Night-Stands zwischen einem Dalek und einem Teletubby.“ Fackellauf Der Olympische Fackellauf fand in Großbritannien vom 18. Mai bis 27. Juli 2012 vor den Spielen statt. Nachdem die Flamme am 10. Mai traditionsgemäß in Olympia entzündet wurde, wurde sie in einem etwa 3000 Kilometer langen Fackellauf vom 10. bis 17. Mai durch Griechenland getragen, am darauf folgenden Tag traf sie in Land’s End ein. Von dort aus wird sie von insgesamt 8000 Läufern in 70 Etappen durch das ganze Land getragen, die Streckenlänge beträgt 12.800 km. Besucht werden auch die Kanalinseln, die Isle of Man, die Orkneyinseln, die Shetlandinseln und die Hebriden; außerdem gibt es einen kurzen Abstecher in die irische Hauptstadt Dublin. Zum Programm des Fackellaufs gehören auch zahlreiche kulturelle Veranstaltungen. Für den Fackellauf wurden 8000 Fackeln aus einer Aluminium-Legierung und einem Überzug aus Gold hergestellt. Sie sind 80 cm lang und 800 g schwer. Jede Fackel ist mit 8000 Löchern perforiert, welche die Fackelläufer symbolisieren. Unmittelbar nach der Präsentation am 8. Juni 2011 erhielt die Fackel in der Öffentlichkeit die spöttische Bezeichnung Golden Cheesegrater („Goldene Käsereibe“). Medaillen Bei den Olympischen Spielen und den Paralympics 2012 werden zusammen rund 4700 Medaillen den erfolgreichen Sportlern überreicht, die von der Royal Mint produziert wurden. Die von David Watkins entworfenen Medaillen wiegen 400 g, besitzen einen Durchmesser von 85 mm und sind 7 mm dick. Auf der Kante sind die Sportart und die Disziplin eingraviert. Die Goldmedaillen bestehen aus 92,5 % Silber, 6 % Kupfer und 1,5 % Gold. Erstmals überhaupt ist der Silberwert der Goldmedaillen größer als der Goldwert. Die Vorderseite zeigt das zu den Olympische Sommerspielen 2004 erstmals eingeführte Design mit der Siegesgöttin Nike im Athener Panathinaiko-Stadion und dem Parthenon im Hintergrund. Die Rückseite zeigt das Logo der Sommerspiele 2012 als Kreuzungspunkt von Linien, welche die Energie der Athleten symbolisieren sowie eine Darstellung der Themse. Zeremonien Eröffnungsfeier Die fast vier Stunden dauernde Eröffnungsfeier fand am 27. Juli 2012 ab 21:00 Uhr Ortszeit im Olympiastadion statt. Sie trug den Titel The Isles of Wonder („Die Insel der Wunder“), inspiriert durch das Theaterstück The Tempest (Der Sturm) von William Shakespeare. Produzent und künstlerischer Leiter war der Filmregisseur und Oscar-Preisträger Danny Boyle, musikalische Leiter waren Rick Smith und Karl Hyde von der Elektronik-Band Underworld. Der erste Teil der Eröffnungsfeier zeigte die wirtschaftliche und soziale Entwicklung Großbritanniens vom traditionellen Landleben über die industrielle Revolution bis zu den 1960er Jahren. Eine idyllische Landschaft, die dem Glastonbury Tor nachempfunden war, wurde allmählich durch Fabriken, rauchende Kaminschlote und dampfende Maschinen verdrängt. An die Stelle der Bauern trat eine urbane Bevölkerung. Arbeiter schmiedeten einen olympischen Ring, während Demonstranten ihre Forderungen zum Ausdruck brachten. Es folgte ein Kurzfilm mit Daniel Craig, der in der Rolle des James Bond Königin Elisabeth II. per Hubschrauber ins Stadion geleitete. Der zweite Teil stellte Großbritannien als Kulturnation vor. Wichtige Elemente waren die britische Kinderbuchliteratur, Rowan Atkinson in der Rolle des Mr. Bean, die britische Alltagskultur und Popmusik sowie die sozialen Veränderungen durch das World Wide Web. Nach dem Einmarsch der Athleten aus 204 Ländern folgte der offizielle Teil mit Ansprachen, der Eröffnung der Spiele durch die Königin und dem Hissen der Olympischen Flagge. Sieben Nachwuchssportler entzündeten die Olympische Flamme. Den Abschluss bildeten zwei von Paul McCartney vorgetragene Songs. Schlussfeier Die Schlussfeier fand am 12. August 2012 statt, die künstlerische Leitung hatte der Choreograph Kim Gavin inne. Das Motto lautete A Symphony of British Music („Eine Symphonie der britischen Musik“). Wie üblich ein fester Bestandteil des Programms war eine feierliche Übergabe an den Veranstaltungsort der nächsten Olympischen Spiele, in diesem Falle Rio de Janeiro. Teilnehmende Nationen 204 Nationen bzw. Nationale Olympische Komitees (NOK) entsendeten Athleten. Das NOK der Niederländischen Antillen wollte seine Tätigkeit nach der Auflösung des Überseegebiets und dessen Eingliederung in die Niederlande im Oktober 2010 fortführen. Doch der IOC-Exekutivrat entzog dem NOK während der 123. IOC-Session, die im Juli 2011 in Durban stattfand, die Mitgliedschaft, da für ein eigenständiges NOK keine Rechtsgrundlage mehr bestehe. Athleten aus dem ehemaligen Überseegebiet, die sich für die Olympischen Spiele 2012 qualifizieren, hatten jedoch die Möglichkeit, als unabhängige Olympiateilnehmer teilzunehmen. Nicht unter eigener Flagge nahmen Athleten aus dem Südsudan teil, da das IOC in dem 2011 unabhängig gewordenen Staat noch keine Organisation als NOK anerkannt hat und eine Sportinfrastruktur erst im Aufbau ist. Allerdings bestand auch für Südsudanesen die Möglichkeit, als unabhängige Olympiateilnehmer anzutreten. Der in den Vereinigten Staaten lebende Südsudanese Guor Marial machte davon Gebrauch und bestritt den Marathonlauf. Erstmals entsendeten alle 204 teilnehmenden Nationen Frauen zu den Spielen. ''Hauptartikel: ''Liste der Teilnehmenden Nationen der Olympischen Spiele 2012 Sportarten und Zeitplan Das Organisationskomitee veröffentlichte am 15. Februar 2011 den offiziellen Zeitplan.6566 Es wurden 302 Wettbewerbe in 26 Sportarten ausgetragen (162 für Männer, 132 für Frauen sowie acht gemischte Wettbewerbe). Dies waren zwei Sportarten weniger als 2008 in Peking, aber gleich viele Wettbewerbe. Nachfolgend die Änderungen im Detail: * Die Mannschaftssportarten Softball und Baseball wurden aus dem olympischen Programm gestrichen. * Beim Kanurennsport wurden die 500-m-Rennen der Männer durch 200-m-Rennen ersetzt. Der Canadier-Zweier über 500 m der Männer wurde gestrichen und ein Kajak-Einer über 200 m der Frauen aufgenommen. * Beim Segeln wurde die offene Klasse Tornado und die Frauenklasse Yngling gestrichen, hingegen wurde ein Match-Race-Wettbewerb in der Frauenklasse Elliott 6m neu aufgenommen. * Beim Bahnradsport wurden die Einerverfolgung und das Punktefahren für Frauen und Männer gestrichen, ebenso das Madison der Männer, neu aufgenommen wurden Omnium für Frauen und Männer sowie Teamsprint und Mannschaftsverfolgung für Frauen. * Beim Fechten wurden die Mannschaftswettbewerbe im Damen-Säbel und Herren-Degen durch Damen-Degen und Herren-Florett ersetzt. * Beim Boxen wurden erstmals drei Gewichtsklassen für Frauen eingeführt, Fliegengewicht, Halbweltergewicht und Halbschwergewicht. Bei den Männern wurde mit dem Federgewicht eine Gewichtsklasse gestrichen. * Beim Tennis wurde das Mixed-Doppel nach 88 Jahren wieder ins Programm aufgenommen. Wettbewerbe Badminton Basketball Bogenschießen Boxen Fechten Feldhockey Fußball Gerätturnen Gewichtheben Handball Judo Kanu Leichtathletik Moderner Fünfkampf Radsport Reiten Rhythmische Sportgymnastik Ringen Rudern Schießen Schwimmen Segeln Synchronschwimmen Taekwondo Tennis Tischtennis Trampolinturnen Triathlon Volleyball Wasserball Wasserspringen Doping Marketing Fanartikel Offizielles Lied Briefmarken und Münzen „Chariots of Fire“ Berichterstattung Kritik und Kontroversen Sponsoring von Dow Chemical Protektionismusvorwürfe Missbräuchliche Mieterhöhungen Kampagne gegen den bahrainischen Prinzen Nasser IOC-Regeln betreffend soziale Medien Nutzungsbedingungen der Website Argentinische Olympiawerbung Schweigeminute für die Opfer von München Sicherheitsdebatte Kategorie:Die Olympischen Spiele Kategorie:Die Olympischen Sommerspiele Kategorie:Die Olympischen Spiele 2012